1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to guns, and in particular to a receiver for use with shotguns to catch shells as they are ejected from the shotgun.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Automatic and pump shotguns have ejection slots through which the shell ejects as the shot is fired. Often, the hunter does not intend to leave the spent shell on the ground, thus must stop to pick the shell up. If the hunter is hunting in an area where cattle are present, there is a danger that cattle will eat the shells if left remaining on the ground. Also, many hunters intend to reload the spent shells.
Stopping to pick up the shells is a problem because if the hunter has shot a bird, he may lose sight of the bird as he stops to look for his shells. Also, if the hunter is engaged in trap shooting on a range, due to the time requirements of trap shooting, he will not have time to pick up his spent shells.
Although there are many reasons to have a spent shell receiver, the inventor is not aware of any being marketed. There are some patents that show receivers for spent shells. These include U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,201,189, Johnson, Oct. 10, 1916; 3,153,981, Brass, Oct. 27, 1964; 4,020,738, Martinez, May 3, 1977; and 3,618,458, Pruonto, et al., Nov. 9, 1971. For a receiver to be feasible, it must be quickly mountable and detachable from the firearm. Also, the receiver must provide provisions for quick access to the ejection slot so that the hunter can operate the cocking lever after reloading.